


(I Don't Wanna) Hear You

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (sorry no luwoo in here i wrote it before the comeback), Domestic Fluff, Dorms, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sort Of, as per susual, get a little risque, wow didn't realise i got that close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Doyoung has been getting really annoyed with his earphones always going 'missing' in the dorms, even though hes pretty sure he can see Taeil with a pair that he just lost on bobbing his head.





	(I Don't Wanna) Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was written way to long ago im just a brilliant procrastinator X_X

It had started almost a month ago. In the dorm, personal possessions up to a certain point, were notorious for getting lost or becoming someone else’s within the span of a week. Dongyoung liked that, he liked that he could steal Youngho’s giant sweaters without Ten killing him and he never had to worry about finding clothes in the morning because there were always some lying around somewhere. What he did not like was people taking his earphones. 

“All right everyone!” Dongyoung shouted, stomping out into the living room after having searched his room top to bottom for the third time this month. “This is the second set of earphones I have ‘lost’ in the span of a month! Who has taken them!” Dongyoung stared around the room, glaring at anyone who dared look back at him, which of course no one did. Every single one of them continued to keep their eyes trained on whatever they were previously doing, pointedly ignoring the other. Dongyoung had had it though, he was sure, almost certain that Donghyuck was sitting in the corner with one of his pairs of headphones on and he was about to let out a pterodactyl screech at the top of his lungs in revenge. He took a deep breath, eyes opening wide and staring Donghyuck down, who just glanced up to look at him questioningly before he screeched.

“AARRRGGGG-“ Dongyoung felt someone’s hand cover his mouth, muffling his far too loud screech before he could even start. 

“hyung, please don’t, please,” Jaehyun whispered into his ear, effectively quieting the other. “I’m sure no one stole it, you probably just dropped it somewhere or lent it to Taeil, you know how he is with his music.” 

Dongyoung took a deep breath sighing against Jaehyuns hand, relaxing back into his hold. He nodded in agreement, letting Jaehyun wrap his arms around him and sway him gently back and forward.

“You better buy me new ones then,” Dongyoung mumbled, leaning his head back against Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Or I will steal yours.” 

“No,” Jaehyun kissed him once, “you,” again, “wouldn’t,” and again. “You love me too much for that,”

Dongyoung scoffed. “Try me.” Jaehyun span him around, hand reaching under the elder’s shirt, moving up towards his chest as Dongyoung pulled him closer. 

Dongyoung was about to lean up to kiss him again when he felt someone tug against the back of his shirt, effectively pulling him away from the other. He had half a mind to yell at whoever had taken him away from Jaehyun, but the look on the others face made him think twice before complaining. 

He turned around to face whoever had pulled him away, only to have Taeyong with his famous glare pinning him down, eyes alight and flaming. 

“Not. In front. Of. The. Children.” He snarled effectively stopping Dongyoung in his tracks. As much as he loved and cherished Taeyong as a friend and as a leader he could be scary. Jaehyun smiled apologetically at Taeyong before finally dragging Dongyoung back into his bedroom, locking the door in the process. 

||

Barely a week later Jaehyun had come back from a shopping trip with Youngho, hand gripping a small shopping bag for one of the nearby stores while Youngho held at least four bags about double the size of Jaehyuns each. As soon as they had walked in Ten ran from the kitchen where he was ‘helping’ Taeyong and Yuta cook and latched onto Youngho, hugging him tight, jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy.

“Did you get it? Did you get it?” Ten asked, over enthused, squealing when Youngho handed him his bag, exasperatedly. 

Ten pulled Youngho down, giving him a big kiss right on the lips before running back into his room. 

“What did you get him?” Mark asked, genuinely curious, trying to look into Youngho’s other bags, slightly disappointed to only find new clothes. 

“Its best you don’t know, young one,” Jaehyun said in English, ruffling Marks hair despite the annoyed look he got. Jaehyun made his way over to where Dongyoung was standing watching over Yuta watch the rice (even though it was in a rice cooker) as per Taeyongs instructions. He gave him a quick peck, handing over the bag to him, whispering a soft, “this is for you,” before leaving the kitchen to go to his room to take off his bag and coat. Dongyoung peeked inside the bag eyes opened wide when he saw what was inside. 

“AAHHH!” He screamed, large smile spreading across his face as he went to go sit down, emptying the bag of its contents before looking for a permeant marker. The dreamies who had been sitting at the table took a strange interest in Dongyoungs new earphones that had spilled across the table, each flipping over each of the sets before handing it to the next person.

“Wow, Jaehyun hyung got a pair for nearly every member!” Jisung exclaimed. He picked at the tape, ready to open up a package when Dongyoung snatched it off him, giving the younger a pointed look, only to get an angelic smile in return. 

“These are my earphones,” Dongyoung said, sweeping them into his arms, earning friendly “boos” from the dreamies with exception of Chenle who just watched on, letting out his famous dolphin laugh. 

Thinking about it a moment, Dongyoung pushed them back towards the dreamies, asking them, “actually, can you open them all for me?”

“Sure hyung,” Jeno said and Dongyoung actually considered adopting that kind boy. As they unpackaged the earphones Dongyoung carefully write his name with neat characters on each of the wires, careful to make sure it was legible. Donghyuck walked past Dongyoung, previously having gotten up to steal some of Taeyong’s meat, staring down at Dongyoung with distaste.

“That’s really petty hyung,” he said, pointing at the small black characters, munching on his meat. 

“Go away Donghyuck,” Dongyoung muttered, not bothering to look away from the headphones he was writing on. By the time he was done the table had already been set and Jaehyun was sitting next to him, proud glint in his eye. 

“Do you like them?” Jaehyun asked, leaning in closer.

“Of course,” Dongyoung replied giving him a peck on the lips, smiling when he heard fake wretches coming from the others around them.

Taeyong called for everyone to put their stuff away, and that marked the start of dinner. Once all the food had been laid out every took up their plates and rushed to grab as much food as they could. They were half way through the meal when Jaemin pointed out that neither Youngho nor Ten were at the table. 

“Come to think of it,” he said, “I haven’t seen them since Youngho hyung and Jaehyun hyung came back,” 

All the older members looked at each other all trying desperately not to let knowing smiles cross their faces. The exceptions were of course Taeyong, who did not want to look up from his food, and Sicheng either too innocent, or feigning it. Yuta on the other hand, did no such thing.

“Jaemin-ah, don’t worry they’re off having fun on their own, don’t worry about it,” 

All the 127 members laughed at that until Taeyong gave them a flustered glance, telling them “please! My children!” 

||

“You really are beautiful Dongyoungie,” Jaehyun whispered into Dongyoung’s ear, pressing him against Dongyoung’s bedroom door, running his hand up along Dongyoungs side pulling a loud moan from the other. 

“And you’re so handsome, Jaehyunnie,” Dongyoung replied breathily, moving his hand up to pull Jaehyun’s hair making him groan. “Thank you for the headphones sir,” Dongyoung breathed, moving to kiss Jaehyun deep.

“Lock the door,” Jaehyun ordered, pulling Dongyoung away to throw him onto the bed.

||

When Dongyoung woke up in the morning he felt sore all over. He groaned as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up Jaehyun. He was surprised to find a blanket placed over the two of them and even more surprised to hear someone whispering outside the open bedroom door. 

“They were covered when the dreamies went in right?” Taeyong whispered agitatedly, or who Dongyoung thought was Taeyong anyways. 

“I put a blanket over them before I let the others in, don’t worry Taeyong,” someone who could only be Taeil replied. (They were the only two who were crazy enough to be up this early without a schedule)

“What did they even want from Dongyoung and Youngho’s room anyway?”

“We’ll have to find out when they get back from their schedule.”

||

By the time the dreamies had come back, Dongyoung had lost. His. Mind. 

As soon as they opened the door Dongyoung was at the doorway, pointing his finger straight at Donghyuck who was prepared to walk straight past him. 

“Yah you!” He yelled, not even stopping the others in their tracks as they continued to pile in. “You all took my earphones! They’re all new and have my name on them! Please give them back!” 

Donghyuck snorted and kept walking moving to join the others who were all slumped around the living room, to tired from trying to pacify Dongyoung over his earphones for over an hour, even Jaehyun hadn’t managed to do it and was now slumped back against Taeil while his boyfriend stomped around. 

“Why is everyone stealing MY earphones?!” Dongyoung asked the air, finally giving up to slump on the floor. 

“It’s because you’re so fucking loud,” Yuta deadpanned, making Taeyong gasp, coming over to the other asking him “how do you know that word,” in sincere worry.

“More like loudly fucking,” Donghyuck yelled out from the hallway most likely almost giving Taeyong a heart palpitation. 

“But seriously Dongyoung,” Taeil said, shifting to move Jaehyun’s head off of his stomach. “we all had to take your headphones because between you and Jaehyun here and Ten and Youngho no one can get any sleep, especially when we’re rooming with them,” he muttered later fiddling with the volume on Dongyoung’s earphones. Jaehyun at the very least looked slightly apologetic, muttering an apology to Taeil, who just nodded appreciated, sending a dry glance at Ten and Johnny who were giggling like fools. 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Dongyoung sighed, covering the blush on his face. “But couldn’t everyone give me them back after they’ve used them?”

“Well we would but then you yell about it for hours at a time, and we need to drown it out,” Taeil said it matter-of-factly and Taeyong, Sicheng and Yuta nodded along in agreement. 

“Besides, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung and I never actually took any of your headphones, Taeil hyung gave them too us,” Jaemin smiled, looking not at all guilty.

Both Dongyoung and Taeyong looked pointedly at Taeil who only smiled sugar sweet. “It was Donghyuck who took them out of your room and the others just followed, I gave them too them when I came in to make sure you two were um,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “decent.” 

Both Jaehyun and Dongyoung flailed their arms around flustered, eyes darting anywhere that was not the knowing smiles of the other members. 

“So Dongyoung hyung,” Donghyuck started, breaking the awkward silence, “maybe next time you should buy us glasses and earphones as well because damn I think I may have gone blind,”

Dongyoung was so, so tempted to yell at him and Taeyong just sighed not wanting to deal with this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lol no smut i just couldn't, but anyways hope y'all's enjoys, this was actually so weird to write... (;￣ー￣;) Kudos and comments always welcome, thanks for reading all the way through! ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃


End file.
